1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to devices for supplying water to plants and more specifically it relates to an improved watering system for vegetation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to supply water to plants and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.